702
Barnabas is freed from his coffin by Sandor, Magda meets Barnabas and discovers what he really is. Synopsis Teaser : The great house of Collinwood is housed by an evil spirit who has possessed a child whose very life is threatened. Barnabas Collins, determined to fight the ghost, has resorted to an ancient Chinese mystic art, which may bring him into a meeting with Quentin Collins. But instead of seeing Quentin, Barnabas finds himself trapped in a chained coffin, not knowing that the time is 1897 and that Quentin Collins is alive, the prodigal son just returned to Collinwood. And as Barnabas struggles in the coffin, a gypsy walks to the mausoleum, determined to find the legendary Collins jewels. Believing he knows the location of the Collins family jewels, Sandor, the gypsy, walks into the mausoleum, opens the secret room, and enters. He recalls Magda's words, and breaks the chains loose with his sword and opens the lid. The hand of Barnabas Collins reaches out and grabs his throat. Act I Having risen from his coffin, Barnabas stares at Sandor who appears quite frightened, exclaiming, “you’re dead!” Sandor draws his sword on Barnabas to defend himself before Barnabas smiles, showing his fangs. Sandor then drops his sword, and pleads as Barnabas closes in on him, fangs bared. Magda, the other gypsy, stands at the front door of Collinwood, reflecting on how this may be the last time she enters the house. Just as she enters the house, Quentin Collins comes up from behind her and wraps his hands around her neck. She escapes his grip and threatens to tell Edith about the attack. He tells her she has come a long way in the world to be on a first name basis with Grandmama. Quentin informs her that she will help him or next time he will hurt her worse. Quentin tells her that she controls Edith according to both Judith and Beth. Quentin tells Magda that he will give her 1/10 of his inheritance, after his Grandmama dies, if she will impress upon Edith Collins how much Quentin has changed. Magda tells him that not even her cards cannot lie enough to convince Edith that Quentin has changed. Barnabas, with blood on his lips, asks Sandor basic questions, such as his name and where he lives. When Sandor tells Barnabas that he lives at "At the old house," Barnabas asks what year it is, and Sandor truthfully tells him that it is 1897. Barnabas says he must find Quentin, and Sandor tells him Quentin arrived tonight. When Barnabas asks where Quentin arrived from, Sandor says he does not know, but he "shipped out" about a year ago. Barnabas realizes he has traveled back in time, but is unaware of how this will help him find David. Barnabas instructs Sandor to get him clothes that match the time period. When Sandor refuses, he tells him not only will he do this, but he will protect, and tell no one how he found him. Sandor repeats this in a trance-like state. While Barnabas tries to figure out what is going on in 1969 with Julia and Professor Stokes he mutters that he must find out all he can about Quentin and Beth. Sandor recognizes Beth's name and asks what he knows about her. Sandor says she works at Collinwood, and that is all. Barnabas says she is in love with Quentin, which Sandor does not believe. Barnabas tells Sandor he is from another time, which puzzles Sandor. Sandor tries to resist Barnabas, but Barnabas reminds him that, as a gypsy, he knows what will happen to him if he tries. Act II As Magda is leaving Collinwood, Quentin comes out from his hiding place in the foyer and questions Magda on what she talked about with Edith. Magda tells him she just read the cards. Quentin tells her that when Edith dies, Magda will need friends, otherwise she will have to leave. Magda seems nonplussed about this, but Quentin tells her she has forgotten how hard life on the road can be. Magda confirms that Quentin did appear in the reading, and Quentin asks if she likes him better now. He asks if Edith told her the secret, but Magda does not answer. As they are talking, Judith Collins comes down the staircase and begins to fight with Quentin, pausing to tell Magda to leave, not waiting for the door to close before saying she cannot abide "that woman". Judith asks Quentin into the drawing room and closes the door so that Beth will not listen, saying she and all the rest listen at the door. Judith tells Quentin that "they are all against her". Judith asks Quentin what Grandmama told him and hopes she was not upset. Judith accuses Quentin of being disloyal to the family, and Quentin asks why they never could get along. Judith informs Quentin that she will give him 1,500 dollars, $1000 in cash and a check for the rest, if he will leave and never return. She tells him it is more than he will get in Edith's will. Quentin refuses, telling her that Edward would not approve because he could spend that much money in one night, even in Collinsport and return tomorrow. Quentin demands that Jamison be awakened so that Quentin may give him a present. Judith asks Quentin if he will leave if Jamison requests him to. Quentin agrees, if Jamison can convince him he wants him to leave. Judith agrees to wake Jamison only if he is telling the truth. Barnabas and Sandor go to the Old House. Barnabas tells Sandor he has lived here twice. As Barnabas looks around the parlor, he notices that it is in shambles and reflects on how the house used to be so much nicer. Jamison comes down to the drawing room where, Quentin gives him a miniature boat, named The Jamison Collins. At the sight of Judith, Jamison becomes frightened and exclaims that he refuses to tell Quentin to go away. As Quentin gloats, Judith accuses Quentin of returning not for his Grandmama, but “to finish ruining Jamison.” Act III Sandor is sitting in the Old House parlor with his hand over his neck, looking into the crystal ball when Magda enters and immediately asks Sandor about the jewels. When Sandor tells Magda that he didn’t find the jewels, she tells him she went to the secret room of the mausoleum and saw the empty coffin and they must have been there. Barnabas comes up from behind and tells the gypsy she is wrong. Magda immediately becomes frightened when she realizes that it is Barnabas Collins, whom she recognizes from the portrait in the hall of Collinwood. Barnabas, however, informs her that he is quite alive and he will be living at the Old House. He asks where the portrait above the fireplace has been moved to and asks if they have pawned it. He next asks who is sleeping in Josette's room, and when Magda says she is, tells her he will not have it. At this point Magda insists that she will not tolerate Barnabas' behavior unless Edith informs her otherwise and she intends to go now and ask her. Sandor steps in to stop the argument, but as they are arguing, a knock is heard on the door. Barnabas tells her to answer the door and do not mention him, and Sandor implores Magda to do it. Barnabas quickly hides behind the basement door as Magda goes to see who is knocking. As she opens the front door, Quentin enters the Old House. Quentin asks about Magda’s session with his grandmother. Quentin immediately suspects something, but they wave it off as Magda being tired. Quentin mentions his offer to Magda, which Sandor obviously has not been told about. Magda says she cannot discuss it tonight and they ask Quentin to leave. Magda and Sandor argue over Quentin's offer and Barnabas. Magda tells Sandor that Barnabas "has the mark of death on him" and tries to pull Sandor's hand away from his neck. When she finally does, she sees the marks on his neck and Sandor runs away. She then turns to Barnabas, points at him, and exclaims, “Vampire!” Memorable quotes : Magda: Don't touch me! Your Grandmother knows how easily I bruise. ---- : Quentin: Judith, I can't live my life as you do, contained in one little bottle, never breaking out, willing to float in the fluid without hitting the sides and even realizing it. Other people have told me that. : Judith: Comparing all this to a bottle and me as some kind of hideous medical specimen. You've always hated me! : Quentin: No Judith, I always thought you did me. Why did we never get along? : Judith: Because you've always said things like that. ---- : Sandor: You're dead! You're dead! You're dead! ---- : Magda: I want only money. : Sandor: I won't get you nothing. ---- : Barnabas: There are many times. You only have to find them. ---- : Judith: Can't I do anything? : Quentin: Is that a rhetorical question? ---- : Judith: Beth listens. They all do. ---- : Barnabas: But your husband will testify to the fact that I am not a picture. I am quite alive. ---- : Magda: Vampire! ---- : Barnabas: (learning Magda sleeps in Josette's room) I will not have it! ---- : Quentin: (to Magda): I've never known you to get upset. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Judith Collins → * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Grayson Hall as Magda Rakosi → * ← Thayer David as Sandor Rakosi → * ← David Henesy as Jamison Collins → * ← David Selby as Quentin Collins → Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Judith Collins. This was the third role played by actress Joan Bennett in the original series. * First appearance of character Jamison Collins. This was the third role played by actor David Henesy in the original series. Story * Sandor "breaks" the chains on Barnabas' coffin with his sword. His sword shows no wear, and he seems to do this with no apparent effort. Sandor did not put away his sword afterwards, but he has it sheathed after Barnabas has reached out and grabbed him by the throat, then let him loose to get out of the coffin. He then draws the sword again to defend himself. * The portrait of Josette over the Old House fireplace has been removed. * Edward previously threw Quentin out of Collinwood. * Quentin left Collinsport by boat a year ago (i.e. 1896). * Magda's been at Collinwood for "too long" and has "forgotten the road," according to Quentin. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Sandor: The chained coffin (reprised from the previous episode); Magda: The last time I come here; Barnabas: 1897? * TIMELINE: Quentin returned to Collinsport earlier today. It's almost 10pm as Barnabas and Sandor leave the Collins mausoleum. Bloopers and continuity errors * The left edge of the set piece can be seen as Sandor enters the mausoleum. Shortly after, the sound effect for the pulling of the ring and opening of the secret room door is heard before Sandor actually pulls the ring. Finally, the lion's head "terra cotta" moves slightly as Sandor pulls the ring. * At the end of the previous episode when Sandor goes to pull the ring to open the secret room, the camera shows both Joshua Collins' and Naomi Collins' coffins. The plaques on the back wall are blank. However, both Joshua and Naomi are dead by this time, so they should still be there in 1897 since they were there in the present day. The camera doesn't show the plaque for Sarah Collins, but it is presumably missing also. They were also missing in the previous episode. They will appear in place, as normal, in 733. * There appears to be a boom microphone directly over the door by Sandor as he backs away from Barnabas. * Edith's grandchildren generally refer to her as "Grand-ma-ma," but when speaking to Magda in the Foyer, David Selby asks "Does Grandma-ma-ma like me more now?" Later, in the Old House he simply calls her "my grandmother." * A boom microphone shadow can be seen several times as Judith descends the staircase. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 702 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 702 - The Vampire Strikes Back0702